


needs

by normanwell



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Hickeys, M/M, Marking, Smut, Thighs, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), because I said so, no betas we die like gnf in manhunt, petnames, sex in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normanwell/pseuds/normanwell
Summary: Sapnap bit down on his lip, the skin around his teeth turning red. He was sure if he bit harder he would draw blood. He let his bottom lip fall from his mouth, before he let out a sigh. “I need you- ah-!”orthe one where Sapnap calls Dream and gets him to come home from work.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 163





	needs

Dream sat quiet at his desk, pen scraping away at a piece of paper he had been drawing on for the last fifteen minutes. The last hour of his shift was always so boring, and he normally finished up any paperwork he had way before then. So there Dream was, bored out of his mind. Only 45 more minutes until he could go home and see his fiance, who he missed dearly.

The two hadn’t left the honeymoon period since they got engaged a year ago, and even with their small bickering and mild arguments the two still loved each other all the same.

Dream was pulled from his thoughts when his phone buzzed on his desk. It was situated next to his keyboard. The screen illuminated, showing the caller ID for Sapnap. He stared for a second, before gently picking up his phone and pressing the answer button. It was probably Sapnap wondering when he would be home, but the raven would normally text such things. Dream was about to say “hello?” when Sapnap cut him off.

“Dream- ah,” Sapnap panted into the phone, his tone a little shaky. Dream squeezed the edges of his phone, pressing his pointer to the back of the phone. “Dream,” Sapnap tried again, his voice a little steadier, but it still trembled, “I’m sorr- oh- sorry to call while you’re at work,” Sapnap paused, gently whimpering in the background.

“What is it, baby?” Dream asked tentatively, his tone deep and soft. He waited for Sapnap to reply. Dream dropped the pen he was holding onto the lined paper in front of him, planting his elbow on the table and resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

Sapnap bit down on his lip, the skin around his teeth turning red. He was sure if he bit harder he would draw blood. He let his bottom lip fall from his mouth, before he let out a sigh. “I need you- ah-!”

Dream fell silent, his mind stalling. there was a gentle twitch in his fingers, and they suddenly buzzed with anticipation. the thought of Sapnap on their bed, playing with the plush skin of sensitive thighs. He thought of Sapnap falling apart under his own hand. Him falling apart under his hands.

“Dream-?” Sapnap questioned. He was confused by the sudden silence on the other end.

“I’ll be home in fifteen,” Dream said, standing up and beginning to collect his belongings.

“O-Okay.. please hurry,” Sapnap whined, and Dream hummed. He hung up the phone, closing his computer, placing it into his bag and slinging the bag over his shoulder. He dug in the side pocket for his keys. He grabbed onto one ring and pulled them out, his car key hitting against his house key. He stepped out of his office, speed walking down the hall to get to the first floor. People passed him, wondering why he was in such a rush. He normally took his time to leave the building to make sure he had everything.

He bounded down the stairs, rounding the corner as the first floor was finally in reach. He pushed the door open to the reception office, peeking his head in, smiling at the reception lady before walking in.

“You’re checkin’ out early,” She hummed, typing his name into the computer, “you still have 20 minutes left of your shift? Any reason why?”

“Oh,” Dream faltered, gently jamming his foot into the ground. His phone buzzed in his pocket. “I just have nothing else to do, thought I’d go home and surprise my fiance.” He lied. Well.. half-lied. 

“Ooh, who's the lucky lady?” She mused, folding her hands over her lap.

“His name is Sapnap,” he hummed, giving her a gentle smile, “it was nice talking but I’m gonna head out, I’ll see you Monday.”   
  
She nodded, and turned back to her computer. Dream pushed the door open, grabbing his phone from his pocket. Text messages filled his notifications- all of them coming from Sapnap.

_ New texts from Sapnap (5) _

_ hurry up _

_ please _

_ dream _

_ where are you _

_ i need you dream _

Dream exhaled through his nose, pushing the door open letting the cold outdoor air tangle his hair and blow against his skin.

_ New texts from Dream (4) _

_ i’m sorry sapnap  _

_ receptionist wanted to small talk _

_ i'm in the parking lot _

_ i’ll be home soon _

_ New texts from Sapnap (3) _

_ okay  _

_ see you soon _

_ i love you _

_ New text from Dream _

_ i love you too _

Dream wordlessly turned his phone off and threw his bag into the back seat of his car, quickly closing the door and crawling into the drivers side. The door closed a little loud, but Dream couldn’t pay attention to that when his fiance was waiting at home, needy. He pushed his keys into the keyhole. He turned the key to the right, listening as the engine revved to life, and the headlights illuminated the chain fence in front of him, the interior display lighting up with shades of red and blue. 

He switched the gear to reverse, carefully pulling out of his parking space. He pushed the gear to drive, and he started on his way home. He gripped the steering wheel harder than he should have, and his knees rubbed together with nervous excitement.

Dream turned corners, and almost ran a couple red lights in desperation to get home. He hated that he was keeping his lover waiting. Dream finally made it to his home, the soft light of the porch lighting up the surrounding area. He turned into the driveway, the floodlights turning on. They nearly blinded Dream as he pulled in. He turned the car off, watching as all the lights shut off.

Dream pushed the car door open, stepping out. He locked the door, and he shuffled to the back to grab his bag before walking to his front door. Dream stepped up the shallow steps to the door, twisting the door knob and pushing the door open. He barely got inside before Sapnap was up from the couch, pushing him against the door.

The door closed with a slam. Dream let his bag fall from his arm to the floor next to his feet. Dream lowly groaned, letting his hands fall to Sapnaps waist. Sapnap desperately gripped Dream's biceps, pressing himself to the others chest. Sapnap was trying to get impossibly close to Dream.

Dream huffed, reaching to grab Sapnaps face, the death grip Sapnap had on his biceps loosening. He rested a warm hand against the others neck, thumb hooking over his ear, pulling the other away.

“Sapnap-” Dream exhaled, “baby, calm down,” Dream continued, green eyes staring into grey.

Sapnap impatiently huffed, struggling to pull the other back in. Sapnap half-hazardly pulled at his tie watching as the ends looping around his neck fell unevenly.

  
“Please-” Sapnap heaved, finally pulling the others tie loose. Dream took a second to admire Sapnap. His hair was tied back into a ponytail. Sapnaps hair normally hung down to the bottom of his neck, but he liked it when the other pulled his hair up. Regardless, his hair probably wouldn’t be staying up for long.

He wore a white hoodie with a smile on it, the sleeves coming over his hands. Sapnaps thighs were bare. Dream raked up the side of the hoodie, gently playing with the waistband of the other boxers. Sapnap sighed, pressing his head into the other's chest. He rutted his hip into the others hand, his legs slightly trembling.

Dream smirked, gently tugging the waistband of Sapnaps boxers away from his skin, moving to press a warm hand so his hip. The waistband overlapped his hand.

“You’re so impatient,” Dream purred, ducking down to kiss Sapnaps cheek before moving down to his neck. Sapnap let out a shaky breath as Dream pressed gently kisses to his neck. Sapnap’s body trembled, shaking hands death gripping his biceps once more. Sapnap kneaded the muscle under him with his thumbs as Dream left a soft trail of kisses along the veins of his neck.

Dream picked up one of Sapnap’s thighs, and then moved to pick up the other. Sapnap wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulder. Dream walked them down the hall and into their room. Sapnap had to turn around to open the door. His back turned in an uncomfortable way, but he ignored it. Dream kicked the door closed behind him.

Dream moved over to their bed, sitting down. Sapnap straddled his thighs, threading his fingers through dirty blonde hair. He panted when Dream sucked on the sensitive skin of his neck. He gently bit down onto soft skin. Sapnap groaned, tilting his head to the side.

The blonde smiled, lifting his head from the crook of Sapnaps neck. He looked at the raven seated in his lap. Sapnaps pupils were blown wide, his pale face flushed. Dream looked up adoringly, reaching behind the others head and pushing his lips down onto his. The two had established a gentle push-and-pull rhythm before Dream gently bit down on Sapnaps lower lip.

Sapnap sighed, and Dream let his tongue slip into the other's mouth. The two swallowed gentle moans and breaths from the other before pulling away to catch their breath. A string of saliva connected their lips. Both of their breaths entangled with each other.

Dream pushed both of them back, flipping them over. Sapnap rested under Dream, his hands pinned to his sides. One of Sapnaps legs was slightly bent, pressing against Dream’s inner thigh. Dream bowed his head, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his Adam's apple and collarbone, eliciting excited gasps from the other. Sapnap’s hands clenched when Dream had pulled his hands away to rake up the sides of Sapnap’s hoodie.

Large, slightly calloused hands touched the bare skin of Sapnap’s torso. Sapnap was fit, and he was built. He had a little tummy, but Dream thought it was cute. He pressed his hands against the sides of Sapnap’s chest, the man under him shivering.

“Shit- ah-” Sapnap huffed, digging the back of his head into the blankets under him.

Dream’s lips curled into a smile. Once again he gently pulled at the others boxers, watching his hips gently buck upwards. Dream slid his hand under the black fabric, gently rubbing circles into the joint of Sapnap’s leg and pelvis. Sapnap whined, raising a hand up to his mouth. He gently bit onto the first knuckle of his pointer finger, huffing when Dream hooked his other hand onto his boxers and slowly slid them off of him.

Sapnap sighed at the cool air hitting him. Sapnap let Dream explore his body like it was foriegn to him. Dream’s hands slid over his hips, stomach, the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. The raven whimpered as rough fingertips slid across his body.

Dream removed his hands to unbutton his shirt, roughly tugging his belt off. Dream let his belt fall to the floor. He tugged his white button up out of black pants, slowly pulling the buttons from their respective holes. Sapnap watched, raking his eyes over his fiance’s body. It was a sight he would never get old of.

The sides of Dreams shirt hung loose over his body, and Sapnap itched to pull the white fabric off of the other. Sapnap grabbed fistfuls of the fabric looming above him, shoving it to the back of Dream’s shoulders. Dream stood on his knees, pulling off the shirt at an agonizingly slow pace for Sapnap’s liking.

The two were there both half naked. Sapnap let out an impatient whine, rubbing the top of his knee against Dream crotch. Dream gave a pleased sigh, eyes closing from the friction. Sapnap smirked up at the other. Dream dropped to frame Sapnaps head with his hands. Dream gently held Sapnaps chin with his thumb, pulling down his lower lip exposing his gums and teeth. Dream gently pressed the end of his thumb into the others mouth, Sapnap happily taking it and holding the others wrist with his own hand.

The blonde hummed, watching as the other sucked happily on his thumb. Dream gently pulled away from Sapnap’s mouth, reaching down to pull the sweater off of Sapnap. The raven obliged, sitting up. He watched as Dream's fingers gently curled under the bottom of the hoodie, pulling it over Sapnaps torso.

Dream looked over Sapnaps body as more and more skin was exposed. A smirk worked its way across his features. The raven lifted his arms up, the hoodie finally being discarded and thrown across the room. That was for future Dream and Sapnap to deal with.

Sapnap desperately worked at the button of Dream’s jeans, the blonde leaning down to pull the other into a searing kiss. Sapnap finally felt the gentle  _ pop _ of the button coming undone. He hooked his fingers around the waistline of the jeans and boxers Dream was wearing. He struggled to pull them down, and got them just past the v-line Dream sported proudly. Dream pulled Sapnap’s hands from his pants pulling them down for him. The blonde shivered at the sensation, his eyes squeezing.

Dream pulled back, giving Sapnap two of his fingers. Sapnap gently sucked on them, his eyes soft. Dream melted at the expression, watching mesmerized as Sapnap coated his fingers in saliva.

The blonde gently kissed his neck, and then collarbone, down his chest and stomach, gently kissing his hip bone. Dream ran his tongue over the joint of his right thigh, sucking on the soft skin enough to leave a mark.

Sapnap gasped, his left leg bending slightly. “Dream-!” He howled, but it was muffled.

  
“Shh, I got you, baby.” Dream hummed, squeezing his thigh. He gently kissed the soft skin of his inner thigh, biting down as he got closer to Sapnap’s crotch. Sapnap heaved a moan, his back arching up. Dream pressed soft kisses to the teeth marks. Sapnap’s thigh shook now, his toes curling each time Dream grazed his lips or tongue against his skin.

Breathy moans and pants fell from the others mouth as he desperately worked at Dream’s fingers.

“You’re being so good, baby,” Dream hummed, pulling his fingers from Sapnaps mouth. Spit strings connected his fingers to Sapnaps tongue, breaking as Dream pulled his hand farther and farther away from his mouth. Dream gently prodded around Sapnaps entrance, looking for any signs of discomfort.

All Dream was met with was desperate sighs and pleading eyes. Dream lifted the other's leg onto his shoulder, gently pushing a finger into Sapnap. The raven whined, gently squeezing around Dream.

The blonde moved his finger in and out, establishing a gentle rhythm. Soon enough, he added another. Sapnap moaned, pain blurring the lines with pleasure. Dream pushed into Sapnap, spreading his fingers. Sapnap gasped at the stretch, curling his toes. Dream cooed, pressing gentle kisses into his thighs once more.

Dream hit a tender bundle of nerves, Sapnap grabbing fistfulls of the bedsheet under him. The blonde hit them again, Sapnap gasping again. Dream had established a pattern of pushing, curling his fingers and spreading them, and not once did he falter. No matter how tempting it was to just pull his fingers out and go in as he was, he couldn’t just do that to Sapnap.

_ “Please, Dream,” _ Sapnap heaved, Dream coming to a stop with his movements. He breathed a hot breath onto Sapnap’s thigh, causing the other to shiver.

Dream looked up at Sapnap, and Sapnap looked down at him with pleading eyes. The blonde nodded, slowly pulling his fingers out of Sapnap, the raven whining at the sudden emptiness. Dream pulled open the bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. He stared at it for a second before looking at Sapnap and back to the bottle. He squirted a generous glob onto his fingers, rubbing it between them. The coldness on his fingers made him shiver.

Dream rubbed his hand against the tip, slowly working his way down. Dream groaned at the cold and slick sensation. He cursed under his breath, closing the bottle and setting it on top of the table. In the time Dream was doing that, Sapnap had caught his breath and moved to the head of the bed so he wasn’t hanging off the edge.

Dream crawled on top of the other, grabbing one hand. Sapnap hooked his leg around his back.

“Everything okay?”

“Everything’s good on my end,” Sapnap smiled, craning his neck up to press a short but sweet kiss to the others lips. Dream nodded.

“If that changes, tell me to stop,” Dream hummed, and Sapnap replied with a nod.

Dream exhaled through his nose, lining himself up with Sapnap’s hole. He gently pushed in, groaning. Sapnap choked on a gasp as Dream continued to push in until he bottomed out. The two panted, Dream staying still until Sapnap nudged him with his calf.

Dream took that as a sign saying it was okay to move, so he did. He gently pulled back, snapping his hips back in. Sapnap gasped, both legs now hooked around Dreams back. His free hand was hung loose over his neck. The shorter dug his nails into Dreams back, leaving small crescent-shaped marks.

Dream repeated the movement until it was easier for him to slip back and forth. Dream ducked his head to the crook of Sapnaps neck, sucking on skin and biting. He left marks that were sure to bruise later. He heard every sound that escaped Sapnaps mouth, and it was electrifying.

The slickness and the warmth and the  _ squeeze _ of whenever Dream hit that bundle of nerves in Sapnap was addicting.

Dream kissed at the skin behind Sapnap’s ear, licking a line from the pulsepoint of his neck to the end of his ear, gently biting down on his ear lobe. Sapnap whined and moaned; Dream couldn’t get enough of it.

_ “Fuck!” _ Sapnap swore as Dream hit his prostate, “Right- ah- the-there Dream,” Sapnap gasped, digging his nails into his back once more.

Dream groaned, harshly snapping his hips back into Sapnap. The man under him screamed, legs and arms tightening around him. His back arched.

The blonde whispered into pale skin.

“So good,” Dream groaned, his movements becoming sloppier as he felt the familiar coil of pressure building in his stomach. “Shit,” Dream panted.

Sapnap babbled curses into the air, trembling fingers finding their way into dirty blonde hair. He pulled Dream’s head up from his neck, connecting their mouths. Their tongues pushed together, and spit slightly spilled from the sides of their mouths, but neither cared.

“Dream- ah-!” Sapnap wailed, “Clo-Close,” He sputtered. Dream pushed sweaty strands of hair from Sapnap’s forehead. He was surprised his hair had been tied back for so long.

“I know,” Dream groaned, “go ahead-” The blonde said, feeling Sapnap squeeze around him. White splattered his chest, and his breathing was ragged. Tears pooled behind his eyes, his body falling limp like putty.

The sight made Dream see stars as he pushed one more time into his fiance. He groaned at the feeling of release and the feeling of the building pressure in his gut finally disappearing. He rode out his high before pulling out of Sapnap.

The two heaved and panted, Dream falling into bed next to Sapnap.

Dream wiped the tears from Sapnaps face, gently pressing kisses to his forehead.

“Sorry if I was a little rough,” Dream hummed, and Sapnap smiled.

“It’s okay- that felt amazing, you know,” Sapnap complimented, rolling onto his back. The skin of his shoulder and inner thighs had begun to turn purple, and the bruising grip Dream had on his hips became apparent. Finger-like shapes formed. Sapnap admired the print on his hips.

Dream rolled off the side of the bed, planting wobbly feet on the ground.

Sapnap whimpered as Dream disappeared off into the bathroom. He returned with a warm rag. He shuffled back over to Sapnap, lifting one of his legs up. Sapnap winced as Dream ran the cloth through his cheeks a couple times, and then wiped the mess on his stomach off. They would shower later. Right now, both of them were too tired to do anything other than lay in bed and hold each other.

“I love you, Sapnap.”

“I love you too, Dream.” Sapnap smiled, the weight of his eyelids finally hitting him. He closed watery eyes as Dream pulled him closer. He wrapped his arm around the shorter waist, Sapnap burying his head into the other's chest.

“Goodnight, Sapnap."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed :D this was moreso for practice n shit but i like how it turned out, kudos n comments are appreciated !!
> 
> if u wanna follow me on twt and watch me regret half of my decisions follow me on twt @normanwellx


End file.
